


We All Live in the Plastic Beach

by gothmurdoc



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Phase Three (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothmurdoc/pseuds/gothmurdoc
Summary: Murdoc and 2D go home.





	We All Live in the Plastic Beach

The battle for Plastic Beach is over. The war has been won.  
The Bogeyman and The Evangelist have been banished to the Glitter Freeze.  
Everyone has gone back home.  
Except for 2D and Murdoc.  
Noodle and Russel are nowhere to be found.  
_Maybe they’re dead_ , Murdoc thinks to himself as he finishes up the last bottle of rum.  
Meanwhile, 2D is sprawled out on the beach, feeling the warm, pink sand on his body. It feels good. He gulps down breaths of fresh air.  
“‘S so clean...” he whispers to no one in particular.  
He hears the sound of heavy footsteps on the sand. He looks up, and can make out a figure from his blurry vision.  
“Murdoc.”  
Murdoc kneels over him.  
“Faceache.” he spits into the sand.  
“I s’pose some things don’t change, do they?” 2D replies, a bit mad that his relaxation was interrupted.  
Murdoc smiles.  
2D smiles back nervously.  
“Let’s go home, Stu.”  
“Y-Yeah.”  
The two men get up, and Murdoc puts his arm around 2D.  
They walk out to the ocean, where a lone submarine awaits their arrival.


End file.
